Love
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Neal has a new love.
1. Chapter 1

**OH HIGH KAMI! I love these new episodes of **_**White Collar**_** I just saw the **_**Upper West Side Story.**_** Those words of poetry melted me like ice cream in a microwave. So I decided to write this little **_**White Collar**_** crossover with my OC from Supernatural (more info in the last story of **_**Supernatural**_** which is a **_**White Collar **_**x-over) Anyway on to the Smutty glory!**

I made my way into his rooftop apartment, as per request of the tenant, my protectorate, Neal Caffery. I gently knocked on the door.

"Come on in," came his melodious voice. It was literally like music to me. I opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit room. My eyes adjusted swiftly and I saw him setting the wine on the table in the terrace. He glanced up at me with those piercing blue eyes and my heart jumped into my throat.

"Well don't just stand there. Come over here," he said smiling, "I made this dinner special for you."

"Why?" I asked, in confusion, looking at him.

"Well for one I wanted to do something nice for you," he explained, "for another it IS your birthday isn't it?"

"Uh…Y-yeah. I guess it is," I said trying to remember. "I don't celebrate my birthday usually, never really been a staple when you are always fighting for your next meal."

"I can understand that, but I thought you might like this," Neal said, helping me to my seat. I blushed but allowed him to do so. I smiled and we started eating our meal. The meal passed in awkward silence. I felt something unsaid lingering in the air between us but I didn't want to bring up anything unpleasant so I didn't say anything.

After supper Neal took my hand and led me into his room, cleared especially for this. He turned the music on and took my hand. The music was slow and sweet. He twirled me around slowly and we danced delicately around the floor. Our eyes met as the music started to fade. Neal leaned closer and our lips met.

My breath caught and he pulled me closer against his body, leaning in for another kiss. I wrapped my arms strongly around his body. He kissed me passionately. I leaned back as he did. When our eyes met a spark lit between us. I slammed my mouth into his; he knotted his fists in my shirt and pulled me so close it was as if he were trying to pull me into his body.

"Mnn Neal," I groaned as his teeth nipped along my jaw. I pressed my hips closer to his, partly because my legs were suddenly turning into jelly. Neal groaned into my mouth and pushed me against the wall.

He pulled back, his breath dancing heavily on my lips, "Your eyes are the stars that light up the sky, your skin the snow as it softly falls in winter, and your lips the reddest rose, pure and sweet. But my love tis your heart I long for most, and the return of the love I feel for you."

"That's something they only say in love stories," I murmured, my lips grazing his again.

"Isn't that what this is?" he asked, his eyes meeting my own. I smiled, pressing my forehead against his.

"I suppose it is," I whispered, biting my lip, "So, Romeo, you gonna kiss me or what?" Neal gave a grin before pressing his lips lightly to my own. He asked for entrance to my mouth with a light flick of his tongue over my lower lip.

He gained the entrance he so desired when I gasped. His tongue ran along the side of my own. I slipped my own tongue into his mouth, tracing his teeth. Suddenly his warm hands were pressed against the flat of my strong stomach, his fingers gently tracing the muscles along my abdomen.

"Nn nn," I whimpered, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling my weight up against him. He slid his hands to my back, cradling me closer to him.

One of my hands reached up and clutched his hair the other, holding the base of his neck. He walked us over to his bed, where we fell. He pulled back our breaths already heaving. His hand knotted around my braid, looking at it then at me.

"This has got to come down. I have to see your hair down," he whispered. I nodded and he pulled my hair tie out and unwove my braid. I kind of liked the feeling of him running his fingers through my hair. "It's soft as silk and the color of the sun," he whispered, huskily in her ear.

"It feels so good," I whispered.

"What?"

"All of this. You on top of me, you stroking my hair, your kisses…you here with me," I whispered, running my own hands through his hair. "Now shut up and kiss me," I groaned arching up into him and pulling him down fiercely against me. Neal groaned into the kiss as my hands slowly moved to the front of his maroon shirt and began unbuttoning it slowly; tracing his muscles with my hands once it was hanging loosely.

His hands inched underneath my shirt once again, running up my stomach, tracing the underside of my breast and causing my breath to hitch, my back arching up into his touch and groaning lightly.

"I want to see you," he said, pushing my camisole higher. My voice was caught in my throat, but my hands stilled his as I looked for my voice.

"It might be difficult to do this with your clothes on," he whispered in my ear. I shuddered.

"It's not near as beautiful as you might think," I groaned, stilling underneath Neal's body.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't expect your body to be flawless but I will always think you are beautiful." His hand ran lightly and skillfully over the scar near my heart.

I groaned, picking up my movement again, "Just so you know, run away, and I will kill you," I grinned.

"Duly noted," Neal said smiling, before pulling my shirt over my head. His eyes widened, gently running his hands over the scars on my body. I groaned, each scar giving me a different feeling, shooting up and down my spine.

"You okay?" he asked. I could only nod and give off pathetic whimpers. He started kissing down my stomach and ran his tongue into my navel, then down to trace my hip-bone just above my hip-hugger jeans.

"N-Neal," I groaned, "P-please…"

He looked up and grinned as I pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, running my fingers over his smooth muscled arms. He fumbled teasingly with the button on my pants before unhooking it and running his hands over the curve of my hips. I gave a groan before he moved back up my body and kissed me passionately again. It was at this opportune moment I decided to flip us.

"My turn, I think," I cooed, grinding against his growing arousal. I gave a purr of delight as I felt my stomach jump in anticipation and the ache between my legs grow. I slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, my body pressed sensually against his.

I ran my lithe fingers over his skin, kissing at points that had his scent spiking. I cooed as his hands knotted in my loose gold locks. He tugged lightly at my hair making me groan in pleasure. I inched his pants off slowly with my feet. My hand accidently brushed his arousal causing him to groan. Neal grabbed my arms and pulled me up his body flipping us again; he was once again on top.

"I can't take much more, Lindsey," he groaned, his hands slipping under my waistband on my jeans. I bit my lip, my eyes heavy and nodded, feeling his warm hands running down my legs, his warm skin burning fire into my own.

Once my jeans were off and flung somewhere in the room he slowly started sliding back up my body, his hands tracing the insides of my legs this time. I gave a deep groan, clutching absently at the air, the sheets; whatever my hands could get ahold of.

"N-Neal!" I gasped, almost begging as he drew nearer to my aching core. His icy eyes flicked up to my face. I clenched my eyes shut as he pressed his palm against my core, leaning up and kissing me as his hands rubbed along my opening through my panties.

He pressed his knee against my core, and I started grinding against it as I wrapped my arms around him kissing him fiercely. He ran his hands just under the waistband of my panties. He started inching them down my legs as well, and my heart jumped into my throat out of the nervousness of being bared to him. He stood at the foot of the bed, flinging my panties somewhere along with my jeans and camisole. Then removed his boxers; my heart thudded nervously as he crawled up to me again.

"Ready?" he asked, placing himself at my entrance. I nodded and he started pressing into me. I bit my lip and clenched my eyes in pain as he pressed deeper into my core. I felt my claws tearing loos and quickly moved my hands from his back to the sheets letting my claws tear the soft cloth instead of Neal's warm flesh.

My mind was white with pain. Was it really supposed to hurt this much? I knew it was supposed to hurt the first time but it felt like my insides were being ripped open. Finally the pain started ebbing and I noticed Neal had me cradled against his strong chest, murmuring incoherently against my hair. I found myself gasping, as I pulled my claws back into my hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stroking my hair back.

"I- I think so," I gasped.

"You didn't tell me it was your first time," Neal whispered, softly in my ear.

"I honestly didn't think it would hurt nearly that bad," I ground out, "Think maybe you could move a little?" I asked, twisting my hips experimentally. He groaned lightly into my neck before shifting his hips to pull lightly out and push back in. The pain was still there but much more tolerable now.

Neal was so gentle with me, as if I were a porcelain doll. It made me feel…special. For once it didn't make me feel weak and I liked the feel of him being so gentle with me but soon the slow gentle pace became almost torturous.

"N-Neal, faster, please," I moaned, as he kissed along my shoulder. He happily obliged, running one hand down my waist to rest on my hip, swirling circles along my hip-bone. I groaned as his thrusts became sharper into me. I felt something coiling in my stomach as he held me closer, almost possessively.

At that moment, something animal broke lose in me and I felt my fangs grow in my mouth as I arched up into him, meeting his thrusts with my own wild bucks.

"Oh God, Lindsey," he groaned, thrusting harder into me. I gave a happy growl as I suppressed my claws and scratched along his back, trying to bring him closer to me.

"Close," I managed, barely forming the words before my voice fell back to moans, groans, and gasps of delight.

"Mnn," was his response. Suddenly it was upon me. I gave a loud roar and sank my fangs into the juncture of his shoulder as blinding pleasure engulfed me. I heard Neal give out a yell as his own climax was triggered, either by my own, or by my bite.

When we came off our high, I released my bite and we rolled over to where I was laying atop him. He pulled out of me and pulled the torn sheets over us, pulling me close to him. I retracted my fangs and curled close to his chest, smiling and breathing deep our mixed scent.

"What was the bite for?" he asked, rubbing on the wound. I looked up at him smiled, flicking my tongue over it and immediately ceasing blood-flow.

"Instinct," I said, "Demons mate for life and while Mikokai and Hanyo's don't have to abide by those rules I made a promise to and instinct demands that the demon half mark their mates. Welcome to the Celtic Warrior Demon clan, Mr. Caffery," I smirked. Neal smiled and kissed my forehead, pulling me close.

As we drifted off I barely caught, "I love you," escape his lips. My eyes shot open and I smiled snuggling closer.

"Love you, too."

**Well there is chapter one. I have decided to have two chapters to this short fanfic. I don't really know why but I just decided to write more so until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. Neal explores Lindsey and asks about her battle scars, igniting heat between them as he kisses the memories of each away.**

I awoke to a soft hand tracing along a line along my back. I glanced up, groggily, into Neal's face. I smiled softly up at him.

"Mornin' handsome," I slurred resting my chin on his chest, my arm curled around him.

"Good morning," he replied, running his hands through my golden locks lightly. I twined my legs in his and started running my hands over his muscled chest. His gentle blue eyes lighted on the scar over the bridge of my nose and his gentle smile turned to a frown. My heart jumped.

"How many scars do you have, Lindsey," he asked, taking his free hand and running his thumb over the scar. I twisted my face up in mock thought.

"One," I said.

"One?" he said raising his eyebrows in question, "I think your math is a bit off."

"No," I said firmly, "I am just one huge scar." I smirked. He smiled kissing the top of my head.

"Tell me about all of them…" he murmured.

"You planning on being anywhere today?" I asked.

"With you…"

My heart fluttered in my chest. I had never heard anyone say anything that nice to me. I smiled and nodded.

"I got this in a knife fight in North Dakota with a hunter who thought I was trying to kill his girlfriend. Little more than a nick really," I said. Neal suddenly surprised me, pulling my body up his and kissing at the scar. My breath caught in my chest.

"I don't want to see you hurt, I want you to forget what happened to every one of these," Neal whispered, tracing over each of them. I was caught gaping a little as he pressed his mouth against mine. He slipped out from underneath me and lay me on my stomach so he could look at my scarred back.

"What happened here," he asked, running a finger along one on the back of my neck where my hair was pushed away.

"Goblins, when we first met Dean and Sam, 'bout a two years ago now," I said. "We were being hunted by these evil creatures that lived off the souls of monsters like my clan and humans like the boys." I felt Neal kissing along the back of my neck, biting gently when I said "monsters."

"You aren't a monster, Lindsey."

"Oh then what do you call a half-demon, half-priestess, tortured soul such as myself?"

With one last kiss to my scar on my neck he answered, "Mine."

I groaned in delight as I arched my back. I sighed as his breath cooled the wet kisses on my neck. That word went straight to my heart, but that tone, straight to my core making me cream, shifting my legs, trying to stop the throbbing.

"S-say it again," I groaned as he started tracing the long scar from my right shoulder blade to my hip.

"You are mine," he whispered huskily in my ear, "What happened here?" he asked tracing the puckered flesh back up to my shoulder.

"S-sword fight with a…mnn…something…a piscasha…yeah, flesh eating bastard," I murmured, writhing under his hand as I felt myself creaming under his touch. He smirked into my skin his hands running over my hips.

"And here?" he started tracing varying lines on my back.

"I went through Hell once before and was," I gasped trying to stay in control, "v-viciously tortured…"

Neal growled, "That wasn't a smart idea," into my back. I shifted my head away my eyes tearing up. I didn't want to cry. Especially not right now. This was supposed to be our moment, demons weren't supposed to ruin it like ghosts from the past.

"Lindsey?" he turned me gently over. I kept my head turned away from him, clenching my eyes shut trying to hide my tears. His soft hand lighted on my cheek. "Don't cry," he whispered, "I want you to forget those memories. I want you to be happy and not to have to worry about those sorts of things ever again."

"That's impossible, Neal," I bit out, "I am a of a Warrior clan of Demons AND Druids. I have no choice but to be hunted, scared, and tortured. But at least I have you. You make me feel so wonderful, so complete."

"I suppose that I will just have to fight them for you," he whispered, kissing along my neck. My heart fluttered in my chest. As he said these words he ran his hand over my abdomen and I was certain he felt my heart pounding.

"I suppose you will," I said, kissing his nose, "I hope you win."

"You're the prize, of course I will." Neal's hand traced the scar lining my collar bone.

"Wyvern claw," I managed as he started to kiss along the wound tenderly, pausing to suckle the pulse points and lick the line of healed flesh. It was absolute torture… blissful, wonderful, gentle, torture. I rattled off wounds as he ran down both arms of scars.

Demon bite, knife, shape shifter claws, fell from a cliff. Compound fracture, arrow, horse accident. He then moved to my abdomen again running his hand right over the scar over my heart. He lingered there waiting for me to say something. When I didn't he spoke first.

"Lindsey, th-this could have killed you," he said.

"Mmm-hmm," I murmured, trying to get him to move on from that one. If he heard that it I had been moments from death he would be broken inside. I would hate to do that to him.

"Lindsey…"

"You don't want to hear the story," I muttered running my hands up to my head, clutching my hair and turning my head away from him. He moved up my body, cupping my head and pressing his forehead against mine.

"Tell me," he whispered softly, his breath warm against my lips. As usual it weakened me pathetically so that I gave in with a sigh of defeat.

"We were fighting in Amarillo against a group of wraiths. They were skilled with their scythes and one caught me in the heart…" I said lightly, "I helped finished the wraiths but…but I did almost die. I remember only being held in God's arms as I was healing. I remember Him telling me my duties on Earth were not as of yet finished and that I must return." I swallowed hard, clenching my eyes shut. Neal kissed each of my eyes.

"It never bothered me before…but now that I know you…that I know what I could have missed if God had told me to come home during those few weeks in recovery…if I had never known you-" Neal cut me off with a kiss.

"Don't talk like that," he muttered, "I don't even want to think like that." He moved back down to my scar and nuzzled it giving open mouthed kisses along the short length of puckered flesh.

He traced a scar on my waist, "That was actually an accident," I said, "Astral was trying to get me out of danger and the tip of his claw caught my waist instead of me getting scooped completely in his talons." Neal clenched his eyes shut as if denying it. "Oh come on I was healed in within a day," I smirked, sitting up a bit and pointing to a bullet wound adjacent to my dragon claw scratch.

"This is where the boys and I first met. Dean shot me. Now we are all… halfway decent friends," I said, laughing. Neal didn't think it was funny but I thought it was rather hilarious remembering how painful it was for a few hours and how perfect I felt the next morning.

"I don't like you being hurt," he said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"I am a warrior, love; it's bound to happen," I pulled him up to me, "Besides its only fun if you get a scar out of it." He gave me a stern look before kissing me. When Neal finally pulled back, we were both gasping for breath.

The kiss was so absolutely entrancing that I hadn't noticed his hand tracing a scar on my otherwise flawless thighs…the only non-scared part of my body left. The scar was jagged and you could feel where the stitches were sewn roughly into my skin.

"What was this?"

"Goblins with swords…weirdest…fight…ever," I muttered. He ran his tongue over the flesh his hands running along the smooth inner flesh of my milky skin. I gasped and arched suddenly into his touch.

"DAMN!" I gasped. He smirked up at me.

"Better than the pain?"

"Nhh-hm!" I groaned never thinking I would find anything better than the pain. I know it sounds weird but I LIKED the pain. It reminded me every day who I was. What I was. Why I did what I did.

But when I was with Neal…oh god the pleasure was a great outweighing to the pain. And I liked it. Unfortunately it could also be used as a form of torture and Neal was a master at it.

"Promise me you won't make any stupid, unnecessary, risks while you guys go on your next hunt," he said, moving his hands up my thighs, over my hips and then up my waist.

I opened my mouth but no words were forming.

"Lindsey?"

"Nnnn," it seemed to be the only sound I was capable of making.

"I need to hear you promise that to me," he said, his hands stilling on my back as he moved back up to my face, his ice blue, warm eyes meeting mine. My mouth was open like a gasping fish. The words were swimming in my brain but I COULD NOT FORM THEM. Not when this sexy as hell con-man was only inches away from kissing me.

"I-I," I stuttered, my heart pounding so loud I was sure June could hear it downstairs. Neal smiled that beautiful smile. Damn him. This was hard enough as it was. I swallowed hard and tried again.

"I swear I will not take any unnecessary risks on our next hunt. I have you to return to," I moaned, "Now give me a reason to want to come home to you," I demanded, protesting his stillness. Neal gave his cocky grin again and started running his hands down my back, down my legs to the crook of my knees where he found scars running from my knees to my ankles.

"What the hell?"

"Most kids fall off bikes growing up?" I questioned. He looked up and nodded. "Well I fell off flying dragons and racing horses. If I was lucky enough to hit my knees I would usually end up sliding." I explained. This answer seemed sufficient to Neal, no longer shocked at magic.

He kissed down my legs, his hands running over my calves holding them up. His thumb found a nick on the back of my calves.

"Sparring," I moaned. He traced circles along my ankles before making his way up to my face again.

"Well now you know all my stories what are yours?" I said, teasing him playfully. His body was practically flawless.

"Well there's this one from a bike accident, a gunshot nicked me. Basic dangers really," Neal said.

"That's what I classify mine as," I said smirking. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "What?"

"I classify basic dangers something MOST people are subject to," he argued.

"Are we really going to fight now? I was so looking forward to having you again," I groaned. He smirked, that cocky grin.

He rolled us again, kissing me deeply as his hands slid between my thighs, parting them.

"Neal, that is cruel and unusual torture," I groaned, as he settled in between my legs. I wrapped them around him as he pushed into me.

"Nn! Neal!" I gasped throwing my arms around his neck, and pulling him close as I could. Neal groaned, pulling my hips up as he pushed deep into me.

"Mmmnn, Lindsey," he growled, as he sheathed his hard length in my hot core. We were gasping as our hands traveled over each other's bodies, the sweat covering both of us, making us sticky.

I arched up into his body as he started rocking in and out of me. I pushed myself up wrapping my arms around his neck as we both sat up, moving together.

He was so gentle with me as we moved together. His hands holding my waist steady, mine clinging desperately to his dark hair.

The sensations running through me were amazing. I had to be dreaming. It couldn't be real. I was never this lucky. I never felt this good in my life.

"Neal!" I yelped, as his thrusts hit that spot in me that sent trills of delight through my body. "Oh dear mercy of VALHALLA!" I screeched, my back arching in untold delight. Neal pulled my waist closer to biting my collarbone while continuing to thrust hitting that spot inside me that had me seeing fireworks.

"Lindsey! Oh God," he gasped, burying his face in my shoulder as I started rocking into his hips, him still lifting me before pulling me back, thrusting powerfully into my core.

"Neal, mnnh nhh, cl-close!" I gasped, barely able to form any word other than his name, so sweet on my lips.

"Me too…," he growled into my throat, where he was currently nipping away, "Can you hold out until-"

"I'll try!" I gasped. His growling voice was unleashing my demon, causing my own voice to turn to a growl.

"Yes," he groaned, "Let your demon free." I did, my blood covering the sheets as my claws and fangs tore free of my human flesh. My blood usually made him upset but this time he just smiled as I let my long demon fangs traced along his shoulder, his sweat an elixir on my tongue. I had already marked him so I had no need to again but the reminder was there a turn on for both of us and it added a new fervor to his thrusts.

"Lindsey!" he yelled, burying himself solidly in me as both of us leaped off of the edge. I roared as delightful sensations coursed up and down my spine.

When the sensations ceased I collapsed against his chest, him falling back onto the bed. I started to rein in my demon when he stopped me.

"I like seeing you like this, sometimes," he said, kissing me. "Reminds me just what an animal you are."

I smirked, "I didn't think you would like something like this. The Animal side of me. I see you as a more finesse-loving kind of guy."

"Hey I am a man full of mystery," he said smiling at her.

"I am coming to find that out," she said. "But there is a lot I have to learn first." She leaned up and kissed him. "And I have a feeling it is gonna be fun."

**AND IT IS THROUGH…FOR NOW! LOL. Thanks for baring with me guys. **


End file.
